Silencios incómodos
by CieloCriss
Summary: " (...) fue como cosa del azar, como si hubiera sacado una pelotita de la tómbola y saliera la pareja más rara del mundo, ¡Perdona, no es que tú seas raro!, es sólo que si te fijas bien, somos un par de extraños que coexisten en una comunidad de amigos, nunca hemos convivido especialmente en nada (...)", dice Mimi a Iori. (Semana del Crack/ Proyecto 1-8). Es un Mimiori.


El día de hoy, por azares del destino, es mi turno de presentar mi segundo fic de la Semana del Crack que organizó el Proyecto 1-8. Es un Mimiori, una de las parejas más difíciles del mundo para mí…

De este escrito, cabe destacar que:

1.- Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

2.-Además del Mimi x Iori, hay menciones de Mishiro.

3.-Se trata de un diálogo más que de una narración. El chiste del escrito es disfrutar la plática de Mimi y los silencios de Cody. Los personajes ya son adultos. No hay una trama profunda… pero tiene algunos detalles que pueden ser simpáticos.

4.-La narración está en presente. Los diálogos refieren eventos del pasado o cosas que Mimi quiere discutir con su acompañante.

5.- Contiene insinuaciones sexuales.

*Me disculpo por los errores (si es que los hay), no tengo tiempo de corregir.

* * *

_**Silencios Incómodos**_

Por _CieloCriss_

—No es porque te parezcas a _él_, quería dejar eso bien claro— dice Mimi Tachikawa. Lleva un vestido estampado con girasoles y su cabello, más suave que nunca, le cae en gajos hasta la espalda media.

Está sentada en la mesa de un restaurante y toma las manos de un hombre que no dice nada ante sus palabras, sólo la mira.

—… no es porque te parezcas a _él_— repite —ni siquiera me queda claro si se parecen, sería como encasillarme a mí con Miyako y decir que somos idénticas ¿No crees?— Mimi habla de forma entrecortada aunque sus manos enlazan las palmas de su acompañante silente —_Él_ no es tan serio como tú, ¿sabes?, puede que me ignore más, pero habla más que tú, aunque sea de su mundo incomprensible… y también pregunta más que tú; así que no tienen nada que ver los dos, aunque tampoco es que sean como agua y aceite.

El acompañante muestra el mismo rostro serio. No sonríe ni se enoja. Mimi sigue mirando sus manos, las de los dos.

—Las manos… tal vez se parezcan en las manos. Firmes, de dedos largos… de tanto teclear al él debieron crecerle, tú tienes dedos de quien entrena artes marciales, es diferente, pero quizás tengan rasgos comunes, ¡tampoco es que las manos sean idénticas!, Jou dice que ninguna huella dactilar es igual… como sea, sólo quiero que entiendas que ni al caso que hayamos dormido juntos sólo porque te parezcas a _él_, tener el mismo emblema no lo hace tu doble, ser bajos de estatura tampoco, ¡no estoy diciendo que eso sea malo!, o sea, no te ofendas… sólo son semejanzas ¿sabes?, pero no te pareces.

Mimi se acerca y besa las manos de él con desesperación; su acompañante la mira con un rostro impenetrable. Tiene ojos verdes. Demasiado verdes para ser reales en un restaurante de Tokio.

Los de Mimi, son parecidos a la miel de un panal de abejas y lucen como arenas movedizas. El silencio de él la hace lagrimar.

—No dices nada, eres muy cruel— Mimi le suelta las manos y se aplasta en la silla. El mesero les sirve vino tinto: vierte un poco de bebida en la copa, luego se va como si hubiera sido una mosca que interrumpió con un zumbido.

Él da un trago, muy suave. Ella lo mira, luego se acaba su vino de un jalón.

—Nunca he comprendido por qué es de mala educación llenar la copa de vino por completo, es una tontería que el mesero pase a servirnos tragos a cada rato porque de esa manera es elegante. Debe ser como esa pregunta absurda de cuando interrogan si el vaso está medio lleno o medio vacío, ¿no es tonto?, pero quizás eso tampoco tiene nada qué ver con nosotros.

Esas frases sin sentido hacen que los ojos verdes del acompañante tengan una chispa de vida.

—En efecto, lo que estás diciendo no tiene nada que ver con lo que sucedió entre nosotros, Mimi-san— considera.

—¿Qué es lo que no tiene qué ver? ¿Lo de la copa de vino y los vasos medio llenos o medios vacíos?, ¿o que insistí en que no te parecías a Koushiro?

—Las dos cosas— puntualiza él.

—A mí sí me hacía falta aclararte lo segundo, que no te pareces a Koushiro; no me acosté contigo porque te pareces a mi ex, Iori-kun.

—En realidad pasó porque estabas en estado de ebriedad, así que no importa si la copa esté medio llena o medio vacía de licor; al final hay alguien que la vuelve a llenar y alguien que la vuelve a vaciar.

—Entonces, al final, sí importa eso de las copas de vino— Mimi sonríe.

—Tal vez…

—Al menos acudiste a esta cita, me dejaste tomar tu manos y besarlas… y te hice hablar, ¿cuántos días pasaron para que contestaras el celular?, al final no estabas mudo ni muerto.

—Sería inconveniente para un abogado quedarse mudo, sobre todo en los juicios orales— comunica Iori, sorbiendo nuevamente el vino.

—Para mí también sería fatal, no aguanto los silencios incómodos— Admite Mimi —esta noche, como has estado tan callado, he hablado sin parar, diciendo lo primero que me viene a la mente… personas como tú son diferentes a mí ¿sabes?, analizan las palabras con lupa… cuando una idea llega a tu mente, la reflexionas, a mí no me llegan ideas, pero cuando las palabras aterrizan en mi pizarra mental las dejo salir por mi boca como si de eso dependiera la vida.

Mimi toma aire porque ha hablado con mucha velocidad, se abanica la cara con la servilleta, hace calor y su maquillaje se derrite un poco. Cuando el mesero pasa con más vino, le pide que le suban al aire acondicionado.

—Hace mucho calor en los veranos de Tokio. En New York el calor es mucho menos, o tal vez es diferente; casi no sudas, aquí es al revés, la humedad me corroe y me arruina; lo único que me anima es que pediré un _brownie_ con _ice cream_ de postre.

Iori se vuelve a quedar callado. De nuevo sus ojos están fijos en el cabello de Mimi, en la cara de ella, en las manos. A veces mira de reojo las copas.

—¡Mira que eres malo!, acabo de quejarme de que odio los silencios incómodos y de nuevo te quedas callado.

—Lo lamento mucho, Mimi-san— pide disculpas él.

—¡Ya sé!, como eres del tipo intelectual, crees que lo que digo es tonto, ¿es eso, no?... ¿sabes qué?, mejor me marcho— Mimi avienta la servilleta a la mesa y se dispone a irse.

Toma su bolso y se levanta. Iori Hida, su acompañante, es quien esta vez la toma de las manos y se las besa.

—Ni creas que con eso me vas a contentar, no soy tan fácil; tú ni siquiera caes en mis trucos.

—Lo siento mucho, Mimi-san, no creo que lo que dices sea tonto. Yo no soy nadie para juzgar lo que es tonto y lo que no.

Mimi, como bien advierte, no se contenta.

—¡Bien me lo decía mi conciencia! ¡Los pensamientos me pedían a gritos que no te volviera a llamar!, por algo fuiste el último en perdonar a Ken Ichijouji, porque eres demasiado racional, ¡quien sabe si te gusten las cosas del corazón!, pero yo soy lo contrario, ¡yo siempre le hago caso al corazón aunque sea tonta! así que me voy, ya tuve suficiente de silencios incómodos por hoy.

Pero el acompañante de Mimi Tachikawa aprieta más la muñeca de ella. Cuando ella da un paso, él la sigue.

Le cuesta hablar. Mimi lo mira mientras se talla los ojos llenos de mascada y sombras de colores; se queda impactada de lo pálido y confuso que se ve Iori Hida.

El abogado luce como si le costara trabajo hablar.

—¿Te dará parálisis facial o algo así?— se preocupa ella. Entonces el de ojos esmeralda se relaja un poco, abre sus labios delgados y tímidos.

—No te vayas, Mimi-san— ella no sabe si él suplica o sólo lo dice por educación. El tono de voz de su acompañante tiene pocos matices desde que era un niño de 9 años.

—¿Y qué me darás a cambio, Iori-kun?— Mimi pregunta, espera encontrar una respuesta creativa y chispeante como sucede en la mayoría de las películas o novelas románticas.

Iori vuelve a encontrarse en problemas, como si no supiera qué tipo de promesas se le suele hacer a las damas. Mimi mueve los tacones en el piso con intensidad: _tac tac tac_, esperando, _tac tac tac_.

El mesero viene hasta ellos, con la botella de vino tinto y la facha de catrín de mala muerte.

—¿Está todo bien? ¿Quieren que les tome la orden?— pregunta apurado, se ha dado cuenta que sus clientes pueden mudar de restaurante —Lamento si nos hemos demorado en traer el menú… — trae ojeras y sus brazos tambalean al cargar la botella —¿más vino tinto?

A Mimi le hace gracia la interrupción. Ese mesero tiene más chispa que su cita.

—Está bien, nos quedamos, pero sírvanos las copas llenas. Y en vez del menú quiero que me traiga el postre, _brownie_ con helado de vainilla para mí y otro igual para el señor.

Iori abre más sus ojos por la elección de su compañera, pero sigue mudo y, tras ayudarla a sentarse, toma lugar en su sitio.

—Me he quedado porque quiero mi _brownie_— comenta Mimi —Tal vez piensas que debí pedir un helado tempura, pero me apetece más un _brownie_.

—…

—¿Otra vez te quedas callado?

Iori niega rápidamente y resopla con educación.

—Me es difícil seguir la conversación— sincera —sería más fácil si en lugar de comentarios, hicieras preguntas.

—Los tipos intelectuales como tú siempre quieren preguntar, luego uno les responde y de todos modos dudan de las respuestas.

El camarero sirve las copas de vino tinto hasta el tope y se aleja con la torpeza que nació con él.

—Entiendo…

—Brindemos por las copas llenas, no por las medio vacías o medio llenas— Mimi estira la mano, agarra la copa con la delicadeza de un cisne en plenitud. Iori es elegante como un pingüino.

Suenan las copas. Ella bebe de golpe, él sólo sorbe la bebida.

—Entonces haré preguntas, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso?

Iori Hida baja la mirada.

—Por la situación. Nunca pensé en que tendría…

—¿Sexo conmigo?

No se sonroja, pero el rostro se perturba un poco. Los ojos se le hunden, a Mimi le da esa impresión.

Asiente apenado, saca su pañuelo y simula un estornudo.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco— coincide Mimi —Estuvo muy loco, ¿no crees?, como muy _random_, ¿sabes a qué me refiero con _random_?, a que fue como cosa del azar, como si hubiera sacado una pelotita de la tómbola y saliera la pareja más rara del mundo, ¡Perdona, no es que tú seas raro!, es sólo que si te fijas bien, somos un par de extraños que coexisten en una comunidad de amigos, nunca hemos convivido especialmente en nada, pero Miya-chan dice que eres como su hermanito, ¡vaya que a esa chica le gustan las familias grandes!, en fin, el caso es que no sé demasiado de ti, Iori-kun, pero aún así estuvimos juntos, no estuvo mal ¿cierto?

Iori de nuevo toma aire y se piensa su respuesta.

—¿No estuvo mal que tuviéramos intimidad? ¿o que resultáramos una pareja inusual, o como dices, pareja random?

Mimi encoge los hombros.

—Ay, no sé, me confundes… sólo dime una cosa, Iori-kun, ¿por qué decidiste responder a mi llamada y tener esta segunda cita para aclarar las cosas conmigo? ¿qué piensas de lo que pasó?

—Pienso que Mimi-san tiene razón— dice inmediatamente —nos juntó el azar, como si fuéramos dos muestras aleatorizadas en una prueba estadística; buscábamos un compañero sentimental y lo obtuvimos. Personalmente quería intentar salir con alguien después de una ruptura, no suelo buscar pareja de ese modo, pero Daisuke me convenció.

—Yo sí suelo buscar consuelo cada vez que estoy triste.

—Cuando te vi en el bar con aquel hombre desconocido, que estaba dispuesto a llevarte con él, decidí intervenir. No esperaba intimidar contigo, Mimi-san, sólo no quería que te fueras con ese hombre…

—Ya sé, era un patán, se le notaba en la forma en la que guiñaba el ojo, ¡já!, como si le fuera a brillar… si de brillo hablamos, tus ojos verdes brillan más.

—…

—Qué insensible, ¿no ves que te acabo de lanzar un piropo?— Iori reverencia a su compañera y da otro sorbo al vino.

—Lo lamento— dice tardíamente.

—Déjalo ya, tú serás el 'chico de los silencios incómodos', así como aquél fue el 'chico que guiñaba unos ojos sin luz'— Mimi suelta una risita traviesa —Me rescataste del patán, sí, pero yo quería consuelo y te lo exigí, en todo caso eres la víctima… ¿abusé de ti o algo así? ¿Cuántos años te llevo?

—Mimi-san, no abusaste de mí. Y preguntarle a una dama su edad no es apropiado.

La castaña enmarañó el cabello marrón de su acompañante.

—Ay, eres educado y eso me gusta a pesar de tus silencios insensatos.

—Mimi-san…— Iori, esta vez, derramó un poco de rubor en sus orejas —Te entregas con mucha dulzura a tu pareja y me siento afortunado…

Mimi patalea gustosa y le toma las manos.

—Debe ser lo más cercano a un coqueteo de tu parte, me emociona.

—Pero Mimi-san, fuiste novia de Koushiro-san y a él lo respeto mucho.

—Kou ya es un hombre casado y tu respeto hacia él ya nada tiene que ver con que me la _metas_ o no.

Las orejas de Iori de nuevo emiten fuego, aunque las mejillas permanecen pálidas, su rostro parece tener candando puesto.

—No es porque te parezcas a _él_, es porque interrumpiste mi noche de niña mala; podría decirse que, si quisieras, podría ser tu sentencia. Mi condena serían tus silencios incómodos, y la tuya mis monólogos eternos y sinsentido.

—Mimi-san, ¿es una proposición?

—La verdad no sé, sólo sé que quiero volver a hacerlo, te he llamado por dos semanas para ver lo que pensabas… nunca antes recordaba haber hecho algo a solas con Iori-kun, pero el sexo me gustó, nos queda muy bien, eres muy sexy sin dejar esa faceta de chico serio y todo eso… tú y yo somos como dos co-protagonistas de una serie de televisión en diferentes temporadas… por ejemplo, imagina lo que nos pasó con el Digimundo, si alguien hubiese hecho un drama o un anime, tú y yo habríamos sido parte del casting, pero de temporadas distintas, aunque a veces nos encontraríamos gracias a terceras personas… así pasa en las series norteamericanas.

—¿Es a lo que llamas _random_?

—Sí, pero tú le llamas azar.

Mimi asiente. De nuevo se toman las manos y ambos se las besan. Luego, cuando el mesero llega con los brownie, Ellos le piden más vino y se besan en los labios.

—No estoy seguro de que funcione— sincera Iori tras acabarse el postre y pagar la cuenta. Se toca el vientre, como si le hubiera sentado mal la comida dulce.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo el qué dirán? ¿Estarás reacio en quererme porque, como en el caso de Ken Ichijouji, fuiste el último en aceptarle? ¿Te aterra que me parezca a Miyako? ¿O es porque no me gustan las artes marciales y no tengo nada en común contigo?

—Sé que te dije que prefería oír preguntas en lugar de comentarios, pero no podría responder ninguna de tus cuestiones…

—Ah, ¿y entonces qué…?

—Lo único que sé es que quiero volver a estar con Mimi-san. No es lo más ético de mi parte admitirlo… — suspira y su voz parda obtiene el matiz del deseo —Es probable que si te vuelvo a hacer mía nuevamente me quede callado mientras tú gritas, o quizás me venga en tiempos dispares a los tuyos, pero la verdad es que acordé verme contigo otra vez con esa esperanza de que volviéramos a pasar la noche juntos, de que me lo propusieras… puede ser en un hotel cualquiera, como la otra vez… por eso vine y me apena un poco admitirlo.

Esta vez Mimi es la que se queda callada, aunque con la boca abierta. No se esperaba esa confesión tan extraña, por eso el silencio se prolonga hasta hacer que Iori Hida comience a perlar de sudor su frente.

—… lo lamento, te hice quedarte callada y ser protagonista de un silencio incómodo.

—¡Para nada!, fue un silencio muy cómodo— Mimi bromea —Me acordé de nuestro encuentro sexual y tus silencios, mientras me tocabas no soltaste sonido alguno, me hiciste gritar por los dos, fue muy sensual ¿sabes?, incluso que te vinieras en ¿cómo dices tú?, ah, sí, tiempos diferentes a los míos, fue divertido.

Iori sigue con las orejas coloradas. Mimi se acerca y le cuenta un secreto. Uno que hace que el joven se levante de la mesa y deje a propina.

Se toman de las manos, salen del restaurante de la zona de Shibuya, donde —pasada cierta hora— huele a amantes.

—¿No importará si es la última vez, verdad?

—Eso sólo significará que la copa volverá a estar medio vacía— responde Iori.

—Uno nunca sabe, pero yo la prefiero llena y media… y si es de vino tinto y contigo, pues mejor— confiesa Mimi.

Luego se miran. Suspiran, se desconocen al mismo tiempo que escuchan los latidos de sus corazones.

—O nunca se sabe…— esa frase la dicen en coro, como si fuera un final, o un inicio que nunca fue.

* * *

Espero hayan podido leerlo. Ha sido difícil para mí escribir de esta pareja porque no me late mucho jaja, así que fue un verdadero reto. Quizás no quedó demasiado bien, pero realmente disfruté a Mimi hablando tanto y a Iori en una situación surrealista para con su compañera elegida. Honestamente no recordé ningún diálogo que este par de personajes haya sostenido durante digimon, así que fue complicado crearles un contexto que fuera más allá de una de esas noches locas donde puede pasar lo que sea.

Espero les haya agradado al menos un poquito. Hay un final abierto, claro está… total que este fic fue sólo una plática.

Saludos y ojalá me dejen un comentario.

CC.

PD. He terminado mis retos de la Semana del Crack, ¡fue divertido!, gracias a quienes la hicieron posible.


End file.
